


A Dream Is A Wish

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Set during season 2. Inspired by the prompt, "I heard you talking in your sleep."





	A Dream Is A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments and reviews welcome.

Derek looked at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. He groggily got out of bed and noticed the porch light shining near the door of his trailer. He made his way outside and found Addison sitting in her favorite deck chair, wrapped in her robe, arms crossed over her chest. “You’re up early on your day off,” he observed. Addison didn’t turn to look at him. “Addison? What’s wrong?”

“I heard you talking in your sleep,” she replied coldly, still refusing to look at him.

“What? I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“So you were awake when you said those things?” she shot back, finally facing him.

“What things?”

“Like you don’t know.”

“I really don’t,” he said defensively.

“Meredith. You said—moaned—her name. Repeatedly. You MOANED her name, Derek.”

Derek placed one hand on his hip and ran the other through his hair as his dream came back to him.

“Care to explain?” Addison demanded rather than asked.

“It was a dream, Addison! A dream!” he shouted.

“Well, you certainly seemed to be enjoying it.”

Derek groaned in frustration. “I don’t have time for this. I’m going to be late for work.” He turned to go back into his trailer.

“You know what they say,” she called after him. “A dream is a wish your heart makes.”

Derek went inside and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
